


Sweet Home Chicacgo

by CloudBusting85



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudBusting85/pseuds/CloudBusting85
Summary: After a death in the family,the Wyatt family move across the country from New York to Chicago to for a fresh start,things start to unravel when the eldest daughter begins to discover connections to the city that she didn't realise they had.





	Sweet Home Chicacgo

**Author's Note:**

> This has also been posted on fanfiction.net

Chapter 1- Packing Up.

After the death of their mom five years previous the family had changed dramatically, Austin had to leave the army and come home to look after his kids,his parents were too old and siblings already had kids of their own to look after.If you've asked him how he the family had done over the past five years he would have said they had managed,scraped by,just managed to stay afloat. He had recently decided to return to being a police officer which is what he had originally done before going into the army,it was actually how he had met his daughters mother,but he knew he had to move,he couldn't be a police officer and walk the streets that his wife had walked down,it was all still too painful even after five years.

"Where are we going?" asked Riley

"I've told you already like a zillion times." moaned Everlyn

"To Chicago Ri." replied Cora

"But I don't want to move,I like my Kindergarten teacher and all my friends." exclaimed Riley

"There's not even that much of this year left anyway Ri." replied Everlyn

"I don't want to move either but there's not much we can do,Dad's got a job in Chicago so we have to move,which sucks." said Cora

"Can't we ask him to stay?"asked Riley

"I've tried everything I can think of." explained Cora

"I hope you three are actually packing up your stuff because I swear if I come in there and your rooms still a mess I'm going to dangle each one of you out of the window." shouted Madi up the stairs.

"I don't want to." replied Riley

Madi ran up the stairs.

"Well it's not about if you want to,stop with the mopy faces all of you ,i'm serious we can't change it so just accept it,now how about I'll help you back the boxes in your room."

"Ok." the three girls replied.

The four girls spent the next few hours tidying up Everlyn and Riley's room. Madi and her dad carried the boxes downstairs and put them in the hall way,which was currently what Riley was calling "Box city," with all their belongings placed in the moving van would arrive in a few hours and then they would leave in the morning and get a flight to Chicago,then hours of more organising and unpacking would ensue.

"Right I think we are just about done don't you think?" Austin said

"Yeah, it's weird the rooms are so empty." laughed Cora

"I'm hungry daddy what are we going to eat there's nothing left in the fridge of cupboards." Wined Evelyn

"How about we get pizza?"Austin said

"PIZZA,PIZZA,PIZZA." Riley said as she ran around the kitchen.

"I take that as yes then."laughed Austin.

The pizza arrived and they spent the rest of the afternoon watching movies and helping to load the moving van.


End file.
